


Ride A Cowboy

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Riding Crops, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written for my overwatch imagines blog. Reader rides herself a cowboy. It's just smut.





	Ride A Cowboy

McCree was laid out on the bed before you, his hands tied to the bed posts, his skin singing from the sweet stings of your riding crop. His member standing rock hard before you. You wanted nothing more than to settle yourself above him and slide every sinful inch of his cock inside your needy body but he needed to be punished… first. You would take him later.

“Damn…” McCree hissed between his teeth as the riding crop bit into his skin once again. You smirked at him. You knew McCree enjoyed this, the pain, you dominating him, he loved it. You knew he only flirted with other women in hopes it would end with you disciplining him. He was never serious about his casual flirting and everybody knew that but boy did it make your pulse race thinking of all the fun ways you could bring this man pain and pleasure. You caressed his bare chest, hands sliding down until his member rested in your grip. You gave it a squeeze watching McCree bite his lip. His cock was already dripping.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” You asked slowly pumping his cock in your hand, watching it twitch with delight.

“More than anything, Honey.” He said as he tried to buck up into your hand.

“I want you to beg for it.” You said releasing your grip on his cock. McCree stared at you, defiance filling his eyes.

“Make me.” McCree replied. Oh he wanted to play did he? You only smiled and dragged the riding crop down his body smacking his lower stomach.

“Oh I will.” You crawled over him, your still clothed crotch pressed tightly against his. You began to grind your hips into his, the friction causing McCree to gasp and moan. After every moan you snapped the crop against his body, making sure not to hit too hard. You could see how your grinding against his dick affected him. His eyes were clouded with lust. Your name on his lips. “Are you ready to plead for me to take your cock?” You asked the now panting McCree. You could tell he wanted to say yes, you only hoped he would. You wouldn’t tell him but you wanted to be screaming his name with his hard cock buried to the hilt inside of you. You cracked the riding crop across his chest. “I asked you a question.”

“Yes, please.” You heard him say.

“Please what?” You pressed your hand against his dick, his body reacting to your touch.

“Please ride my cock, please fuck me.” You grinned as those sinful words fell from his lips in his cute accent. You slowly stripped down in front of him, knowing full well how much he wanted to be able to caress your form.

“Then I shall grant your wish.” You said climbing onto his body. Your hot wet hole itself, begged to be filled. You positioned yourself over his cock and slowly began to sink onto it. You bit back your moans as his cock filled you, stretching your walls wonderfully.

“You’re so damn tight, sugar.” McCree moaned out. Once he was completely sheathed within you, you began to grind yourself down on him, not yet thrusting your body onto his. It drove him mad, he moaned and writhed pulling at his restraints. You loved it. Watching him crave you. Nothing excited you more. You lifted yourself up before slowly slipping back down his length allowing a small moan to leave your lips. Your pace was agonizingly slow. You could tell you wouldn’t be able to keep this pace long though. You needed to move, to pound yourself down onto his cock, to bring yourself the hot pleasure you so desired.

“I’m going to make you cum for me.” You said as your pace picked up, his cock slamming into your all too accepting hole. McCree’s hips meeting yours thrust for thrust, spearing you on his thick cock. You could tell you weren’t going to last much longer. Your thrusts becoming erratic as you chased your orgasm. When it hit you, you moaned McCree’s name, your walls slamming down on his cock, his hips thrusting into yours bringing your pleasure to even greater heights. You continued to thrust down onto him, your walls gripping his cock tightly. McCree moaned hard, his orgasm hitting him at full force, his cock coating your greedy walls in his hot seed as it flooded deep within you. “Mmmm, good boy.” You said panting.

After a shower, the two of you laid sprawled out on the couch together, McCree’s arms wrapped around your form.

“You sure I didn’t hurt you?” You asked looking at the marks you’d left on McCree’s bare chest.

“Not at all, sugar.” He chuckled and kissed your forehead. “Actually, hit a bit harder next time.”


End file.
